


洗手间的

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	洗手间的

“待会儿咱们去楼下烧烤，要不要带点什么东西？”巴基站在镜子前，边洗着手边问。  
史蒂夫站在他身后，莫不吭声地看着他，眼神柔着软着，看不够似的打量遍了爱人身上的每一缕线条。  
“嗯哼？”巴基回过头来看他，倚在洗手台上，眼角的笑纹里满是温柔，笑容安心得让史蒂夫误以为他们自己长相厮守了几十年。  
他走上前来，洗了洗手，接着回过头凝视自己的爱人。  
巴基也在看着他，他们的视线胶着在一起，仿佛他们之间有根线，蜜糖般的胶水把这根线黏在一起，难以分开。  
这是回来后一天多的时间里，他唯一一次有这么充足的时间来看他的小男孩。史蒂夫剃了胡子，看上去就像二十岁多的青年，他一向知道他的男孩儿英俊非凡，从史蒂夫还是个豆芽菜时他就知道了。他总是为着史蒂夫的相貌而痴迷动容，他也曾好奇过怎么会有人长得这么标准的完美，可惜史蒂夫的英俊总是会被掩没在美国队长的名号下，好像他作为美国队长，天生就该长着没有瑕疵的，成天绷着的严峻的脸似的。  
他见过这张脸严峻之后的所有喜怒哀乐，他的小史蒂薇的恼羞成怒、羞涩脸红、惊慌失措，所有的生动他都见过，这样生灵活现的史蒂夫才是他为之着迷的存在。  
史蒂夫抬起手，轻轻抚摸着巴基耳边的发丝，眼里流露出一丝心酸：“你看起来有些老了，巴克。”  
巴基顺从地在他的掌心轻轻蹭了蹭，用戏谑的目光看向他，“所以还不赶紧喊巴基哥哥？”  
史蒂夫凝视了他一会儿，突然低沉着声音，眼里温柔不改，说：“我想操你，巴基哥哥。”  
巴基有些愣神，“嘿，还有十几分钟大家就都到齐了，哥们儿，你确定吗？”  
史蒂夫也不说话，只是低下头来蹭到他的耳边，伸出舌头来轻轻舔他的耳垂，身前不知何时已经树立起来的男性器官硬邦邦地戳着巴基的大腿根，下流地贴着他蹭来蹭去。  
被这样一碰，巴基汗毛也立了起来，喘不过气般地急促呼吸着，用发软的手毫无威胁力地推了推史蒂夫的胸口，哑着嗓子说：“咱们回卧室去。”  
“不。”史蒂夫把巴基的耳垂叼进嘴里，用牙尖舌头轻轻拉扯，手也不老实的搂着巴基，在他腰背上下游走，抓着臀肉放肆揉捏。  
许久没开荤的两人此时都是硬的不行，恨不得立即撕了对方的衣服缠绵在一起，但巴基还是强打起精神来，试图将史蒂夫从身上撕下来：“待会儿他们就来了，我们得先回去。”  
但他没想到，史蒂夫只是贴得更紧了，在他耳边嘟囔了一句：“你看上去老了好多，让我硬得难受。”  
这些话话让巴基忍不住绞紧了双腿，下意识收紧后穴，低喘了一声。接着就被史蒂夫抱了起来，让他坐在了洗手台上。  
史蒂夫扯开了两人的上衣，把巴基的裤子拉开，急急忙忙地让那根半勃起的老二暴露在空气中。巴基抓着他的肩膀哀求他：“你让我下来，我想先给你口。”  
史蒂夫拒绝了他，用手在巴基的阴茎上撸动了几下，用手指按摩下面的囊袋，让巴基抓着他的金色短发，舒服地倒吸凉气。但即使是这样，巴基仍忍不住看着史蒂夫胯间那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，他怀疑自己后穴正在渴望地开始分泌肠液，内壁饥饿地收缩着。  
在手上沾满了前列腺液后，史蒂夫把巴基抱了下来，让他趴在了洗手台上，扒开柔软的臀瓣，露出了隐秘的穴口。  
洗手台上的盥洗池硌人得很，巴基不得不小心翼翼地抬起头趴在窄小的洗手台上，看见镜子里的史蒂夫正埋头将手指送进自己的肉穴里。  
被插入的快感让巴基忍不住轻哼出声，史蒂夫一只手开拓着巴基的后穴，一只手环抱住巴基的肩膀，雨点般的吻落在了他的耳侧。  
“我有时候在想，”史蒂夫边亲吻着他边含糊不清地说，“有时候我看着你，仿佛我们已经度过了一生。”  
“也……好像是没有时间…这种东西……”巴基轻喘着，抬起头来吻上史蒂夫的嘴唇。“好像，自始至终，我们都在那里……哈……  
“嗯……我爱你，史蒂夫……”  
史蒂夫咬住他那有些干燥的嘴唇，把他脸上流下的泪水擦到自己脸上去。他觉得自己心里仿佛被凿开了一个洞，难以名状的悲伤像泉水一般往外汩汩地涌动，浸满他心中的每一个角落。  
是的，他总觉得他俩还是两个孩子，一直站在那里，站在三十年代车水马龙的街道对面，阳光刺目得人几乎睁不开眼睛，他们就那样肩并肩地站在一起，手握着手，从未变过，从未离开过。  
他忘情地加深着这个吻，唇瓣揉在一起，舌尖扫过对方口腔的每一个角落，久久地纠缠在一起，牙尖磕碰到对方的嘴唇，但把所有的疼痛都甘之如饴。像是把玫瑰的花瓣与树莓的浆果倒进黄油与面粉中搅碎，于是它们渗出深红色的汁液来，将一切变成了如梦似幻的颜色。  
他们像两个欲求不满的毛头小子，从不知厌足地渴望对方的身体，渴望皮肤上的每一寸触碰，汗液渗出来，浸湿在两人纠缠的空隙之间。史蒂夫知道自己永远会为詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯所迷醉，心甘情愿地跪在他的鞋边，溺亡在他绿色的眼眸里；就像巴基知道自己永远会把心肝都挖出来，即使是死亡也会用双臂环抱住他的小史蒂薇一样。  
史蒂夫爱巴基苍老的模样，虽说那是因为憔悴而导致的，但那看起来像是他们快要白头偕老。在他们那长达百年的人生中，与对方的相守的时间像是微不足道，但是他们真正地活着的时间，似乎就是在对方的身边。他愿意将自己也许是四倍长的生命全部浪掷挥霍掉，换成与巴基相处在一起的百年好合。  
当他们双唇分开时，史蒂夫的指尖已经感到了一片松软，透明的汁液流到他的指间，湿润了他的手掌。他直起腰，巴基双臂仍恋恋不舍地环住他的脖子，眼里水光朦胧，一片迷离。史蒂夫俯身在他的脖颈亲吻，唇瓣流离于每一寸肌肤，让巴基忍不住难耐地轻喘。  
“我爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫抬眼回望着巴基的眼睛。  
这三个字在他们彼此心中都了然，也许不需要反复地说出来作为确认，可似乎只有这样，只有这样才能将他们心中满溢的爱宣泄出来。这句话是他们的鲜花，开满山谷也不会嫌多，只会送来更久远的馨香，一直沉浸到彼此最深最深的梦境去，连他们灵魂的所有角落都在为对方而颤抖饮泣。  
他望着巴基的眼睛，那熟悉的绿色，柔和的眼眶的轮廓，那瞳孔中倒映出的他的模样，眼角星星点点的泪光，让他觉得呼吸都在疼痛。  
史蒂夫的身体覆盖在巴基的身体上，将自己灼热的阴茎送进爱人的肉穴里，他们的手抓在一起，紧紧握着。  
感到熟悉的硬物的进入，穴肉下意识地收紧，包裹住来客，巴基也忍不住轻哼一声，接着便默默承受爱人阴茎的进入，进入到他的身体中来。  
柔软的肉穴紧紧吸住自己的老二，紧得甚至有一丝疼痛，但也舒服得让史蒂夫小口地吸着气。他的身体与巴基的身体贴合在一起，上身赤裸相对，相拥紧扣，带来难以言表的满足。  
接合处渗出的肠液沾湿了两人的接合处，成一片黏腻。史蒂夫知道该如何让自己的爱人感到愉悦，因为洗手台的窄小，巴基不得不半抬起上半身，让史蒂夫的手在他的胸前游离揉捏，掌心搓揉他的乳头刺激他的敏感处。  
巴基轻喘着，断断续续的呻吟从喉咙里溢了出来，脆弱的声音让他们彼此的神经都变得更加敏感起来，让双方的身体都被欲火舔舐得痒麻灼痛。  
阴茎在肉穴里不深不浅地抽插着，让巴基逐渐适应身体里的异物感。而身下的人也主动摇动着腰肢，柔软的臀部蹭在对方性器的根部，电流般的快感让史蒂夫忍不住头皮发麻。  
交合处发出黏腻的水声，在没有其他人的洗手间里显得格外响亮，让巴基忍不住红了脸。连续的抽插让穴肉变得柔软一片，被带出的肠肉研磨成了鲜红色。肠壁里的酸胀痒麻似乎在性交中变成了一种快感，让他沉溺其中。史蒂夫的性器并不是一下能适应的，把他充斥得难以呼吸。他能感受到那性器上的青筋在滚烫地跳动，摩擦挤压着他的肠壁。  
他听见耳边史蒂夫的呼吸变得粗重，于是把头在史蒂夫粗壮的胳膊上轻蹭，亲吻他的手背，伸出软乎乎的舌尖，顺着手背上的筋脉轻轻地舔舐，双唇含住他手腕上的皮肉，吮吸出一个红痕。  
史蒂夫感觉到那柔嫩的肉穴变得更加软滑，感到爱人兴奋的喘息，于是换了方向，对着肠壁上的敏感处碾压。那让巴基差点手滑摔在洗手台上，还好史蒂夫用一只手紧紧抱住了他。  
他的肉穴已经将史蒂夫整根阴茎都吞了进去，每一寸多汁紧致的肠肉都与史蒂夫的阴茎紧紧纠缠在一起，抚慰那性器上的每一处，带来无止境的快感。史蒂夫将头埋在巴基的颈窝里，嗅着爱人身上的气味，用牙齿啮咬他的肌肤，留下齿痕与吻痕。同时手指也在拉扯着巴基胸前的乳点，被捏得柔软了的胸肌的手感格外得好，还有那肿胀的乳点，在指间小小的，有些硬，有些弹，让他爱不释手。  
胸口的刺激让巴基忍不住收紧了后穴，却又因为身后塞着一个大家伙，而导致肠道有些疼痛。但那让史蒂夫忍不住有些兴奋，更为有力地冲撞着巴基的前列腺点，让巴基一时软了腰，呻吟的声音也变得甜腻可人。  
巴基抬起头来看着镜子，镜子里的他眼角挂着水雾，鼻尖红红的，嘴唇也鲜红，一缕涎水挂在嘴角。他看到史蒂夫，他们用着让人面红心跳的姿势交合，史蒂夫那精壮的腰肢有力地一下又一下地送上前来，胯骨将自己的臀部撞击得粉红一片。而史蒂夫的手掌正抓着他的胸部揉捏，他的胸部不算好看，长着男性的胸毛，但当史蒂夫的指头抚弄过去时，他忍不住兴奋地抽泣。  
那看起来像是两个陷入情欲本能的野兽，他们也的确深陷于情欲之中。巴基迎合着史蒂夫的抽插，晃动自己的臀部，把他的性器吞入得更深，控制着自己的穴肉去取悦那个大家伙。  
这样的姿势让他们很难去接吻，于是史蒂夫亲吻巴基的嘴角，亲吻他的眼睛，把所有能触碰到的地方都吻遍了。巴基沉浸于他的吻中，嘴角忍不住上扬。他们都要快了，史蒂夫紧紧搂住了巴基，仿佛要将两人的身体揉在一起，紧得巴基肋骨发疼，肉穴的敏感点被揉弄到酸胀。  
巴基让史蒂夫射在了自己身体里，他希望他们完整地做完。他们一起到达了高潮，那个名为史蒂夫与巴基的快感里，意识似乎融化了，他们只能感到那刺目的阳光，三十年代时他们站在街头，那耀眼的太阳照耀在他们身上。他们发现最终忘记了谁站在谁的左边，谁站在谁的右边了，他们只记得，自己的手中，握着自己终生的挚爱。

史蒂夫和巴基下来时，托尼他们在用着奇怪的眼神盯着他们。  
唯有手里端着一杯啤酒的索尔看到他们招了招手，“吾友，你们来得刚刚好，肉已经烤好了！”  
史蒂夫有些窘迫地摸了摸鼻尖，干咳一声。  
“啧啧啧，在洗手间搞到现在还不够，手现在还拉在一起，瞎眼了。”旁边的山姆摇着头。  
他们现在才发现彼此的手还握在一起，不过并没有因为山姆的话而松开，在众人目光的谴责下走到索尔旁边去。  
索尔拿了几个鸡翅给他们，“试试吧，刚才洛基亲手烤的，味道真的很不错。”  
史蒂夫伸出手，默默地把巴基送到嘴边的肉拿了下来。  
至于对面的帕克就没那么幸运了，脸上带着震惊的恐慌，嘴里含着一块肉，吞也不是吐也不是。


End file.
